internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in India in 2008–09
The England cricket team toured India from 9 November 2008 to 23 December 2008 and played 2 Test matches and 5 One Day Internationals (ODIs). Following the attacks in Mumbai on 26 November, the final 2 ODIs against India were cancelled, India taking the series 5-0. As a result of the Mumbai Attacks the Test matches were moved from Ahmedabad and Mumbai to Chennai and Mohali. England flew home initially and then attended a training camp in Abu Dhabi. On 7 December the England team decided to participate in the 2 match Test series and arrived in Chennai the next day. ODI series India won the series 5–0. The last 2 scheduled ODIs were cancelled, following the attacks in Mumbai. The player of the series was Yuvraj Singh, who hit 2 centuries, on his way to 325 runs at an average of 65.00. India secured large winning margins in the first 3 matches, and the last. The fourth and closest match included a controversial application of the Duckworth-Lewis method, prompting the England camp to suggest a rethink of its methodologies. 1st ODI | score1 = 387/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 229 all out (37.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Yuvraj Singh 138 (78) | wickets1 = Steve Harmison 2/75 (10 overs) | runs2 = Kevin Pietersen 63 (56) | wickets2 = Zaheer Khan 3/26 (7 overs) | result = won by 158 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Madhavrao Scindia Cricket Ground, Rajkot | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (IND) & Russell Tiffin (ZIM) | motm = india's king "Yuvraj Singh }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 292/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 238 all out (47 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Yuvraj Singh 118 (122) | wickets1 = Stuart Broad 4/55 (10 overs) | runs2 = Owais Shah 58 (78) | wickets2 = Yuvraj Singh 4/28 (10 overs) | result = won by 54 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Maharani Usharaje Trust Cricket Ground, Indore | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (IND) & Russell Tiffin (ZIM) | motm = Yuvraj Singh }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 240 all out (48.5 overs) | score2 = 198/5 (40 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ravi Bopara 30 (62) | wickets1 = Harbhajan Singh 5/31 (10 overs) | runs2 = Virender Sehwag 78 (76) | wickets2 = Andrew Flintoff 1/61 (10 overs) | result = won by 16 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Green Park, Kanpur | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (IND) & Russell Tiffin (ZIM) | motm = Harbhajan Singh }} 4th ODI | score1 = 166/4 (22 overs) | score2 = 178/8 (22 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Virender Sehwag 69 (57) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 2/21 (2 overs) | runs2 = Owais Shah 72 (48) | wickets2 = Zaheer Khan 2/20 (5 overs) | result = won by 19 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = M Chinnaswamy Stadium, Bangalore | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (IND) & Daryl Harper (AUS) | motm = Virender Sehwag }} 5th ODI | score1 = 270/4 (50 overs) | score2 = 273/4 (43.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kevin Pietersen 111* (128) | wickets1 = Zaheer Khan 2/60 (10 overs) | runs2 = Virender Sehwag 91 (73) | wickets2 = Ravi Bopara 1/42 (6 overs) | result = won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Barabati Stadium, Cuttack | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (IND) & Daryl Harper (AUS) | motm = Virender Sehwag }} * 2 further ODIs were scheduled for Guwahati (29 November) and Delhi (2 December) but were cancelled for security reasons following the 2008 Mumbai attacks. Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 316 (128.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 123 (233) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Harbhajan Singh 3/96 (38) | score-team2-inns1 = 241 (69.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 53 (82) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Andrew Flintoff 3/49 (18.4) | score-team1-inns2 = 311/9d (105.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 108 (244) Paul Collingwood 108 (250) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Zaheer Khan 3/40 (27)| score-team2-inns2 = 387/4 (98.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Sachin Tendulkar 103* (196) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Graeme Swann 2/103 (28.3 overs) | result = won by 6 wickets | venue = M. A. Chidambaram Stadium, Chennai, India | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) & Daryl Harper (AUS) | motm = Virender Sehwag | report = Scorecard | rain = }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 453 (158.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Gautam Gambhir 179 (348) Rahul Dravid 136 (328) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Andrew Flintoff 3/54 (30.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 302 (83.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 144 (201) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Harbhajan Singh 4/68 (20.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 251/7d (73 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Gautam Gambhir 97 (229) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Monty Panesar 1/44 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 64/1 (28 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ian Bell 24* (70) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ishant Sharma 1/7 (5 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Punjab Cricket Association Stadium, Mohali, India | umpires = Asad Rauf (PAK) & Daryl Harper (AUS) | motm = Gautam Gambhir | report = Scorecard | rain = }} * The Test matches were originally scheduled for Ahmedabad and Mumbai but were moved to Chennai and Mohali following the 2008 Mumbai attacks. Tour Matches Mumbai XI vs England XI | score1 = 297/4 (50 overs) | score2 = 175/8 (50 overs) | team2 = Mumbai XI | runs1 = Andrew Flintoff 100* (85) | wickets1 = Vineet Sinha 1/32 (6.2 overs) | runs2 = Abhijit Shetye 50 (118) | wickets2 = James Anderson 3/15 (8 overs) | result = England XI won by 122 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Brabourne Stadium, Mumbai | umpires = Amiesh Saheba & MR Singh | motm = | rain = 12 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding) }} Mumbai Cricket Association XI vs England XI | runs1 = Sushant Marathe 65 (98) | wickets1 = Steve Harmison 2/38 (10 overs) | runs2 = Graeme Swann 24* (31) | wickets2 = Kshemal Waingankar 5/37 (8 overs) | result = Mumbai Cricket Association XI won by 124 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Brabourne Stadium, Mumbai | umpires = Amiesh Saheba & MR Singh | motm = | | rain = Players per side: Mumbai 13 (11 batting, 11 fielding); England 12 (11 batting, 11 fielding) }} * A first class tour match was also planned but was cancelled following the 2008 Mumbai attacks. 2008-09